


Drop

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [639]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sub Dean Winchester, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: Hey can you do wincestiel where sub!dean is having a really bad sub-drop and Dom! Cas and Sam take care of him. Aftercare / fluff/ caring / hurt & comfort





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 23, 2015

Sam, Dean, and Cas all knew the extent of each other’s limits, and never would try to push them past their limits when they did heavier scenes.

After the latest scene the three did, Cas and Sam were sure to keep an eye on Dean, in case he did fall into sub drop.

“I’m going to get some drinks and food for him.” Cas said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Sam sat up against the head of the bed, and got Dean in his arms.

“Dean? You OK?” Sam asked softly.

Dean gave a soft shrug, barely a gesture. “I guess.”

“Dean?”

“‘M fine. ‘M tired.”

“I bet. You know you did so well during the scene.”

Dean gave a soft nod, just lying on Sam’s side.

Sam figured easily that Dean was going through sub drop, and he kept his arms wrapped around Dean to show that he was there.

“Dean, you know I love you, right?”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Dean murmured softly.

Cas came back in the room and gave a look at Sam, who nodded, signaling to Cas that Dean was in sub drop.

“I got you some food and drink, Dean.” Cas said, settling on the other side of Dean, and lifting Dean’s head softly. “I have some of your favorites here.” Cas smiled.

Dean looked down at the food, and only picked at it, before turning away, and staring down at the bed.

“Dean?” Cas said softly, placing a hand on Dean’s. “Dean, you were so wonderful during our scene.”

“Absolutely perfect, Dean.” Sam added.

“Come on, you need to get some food in you, Dean.” Cas said, voice staying soft for Dean. He picked up a half of a sandwich and turned Dean’s head. “Open up, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth, accepting a bite of food, and Cas watched Dean chew it and swallow it.

“There you go. Good job Dean.” Cas gave a smile.

Sam shifted himself and Dean, propping Dean up between his two doms, and the slowly fed Dean, and gave him a sip or two of drinks, telling praises to Dean as they did.

“I was good? You both like what I did for our scene?”

“Dean you were perfect.” Sam said.

“But you like taking care of me when I’m like…..like this?”

“Dean, we love taking care of you, no matter what.” Cas said. “You’re our sub, and we love you.”

Sam gave Dean another bite of food, and Dean accepted it, chewing it slowly.

His hands reached out and took ahold of Sam and Cas’ hands.

The two gave Dean smiles, Sam’s free hand running through Dean’s hair.

“Dean, we love you. Even when you’re going through sub drop. We love to help you, and take care of you when you need it.”

Sam leaned forward and gave Dean a soft kiss, with Cas doing the same after him.

They helped Dean finish his food before they laid Dean down, lying beside him, and keeping soothing hands rubbing on him.

“You’re absolutely wonderful, Dean. Everything about you.” Cas said.

“You’re perfect.”

“Not screwed up for liking what we do?” Dean asked softly.

“No. Never, Dean.” Sam said. “You’re perfect.”

Dean nodded, hands curling around Cas and Sam’s hands, and he shut his eyes, while Cas and Sam curled their free arms around Dean, giving soft kisses.

“We love you now, and we will love you tomorrow, and until the end of time.” Cas said softly, feeling Dean’s breathing start to level out.

Cas gave a look at Sam, and the two nodded, knowing that Dean was falling asleep between them.

“We’ll be here for you when you wake up, Dean.” Sam whispered, kissing Dean’s forehead. Cas gave Dean’s cheek a kiss, and Dean gave a soft contented sign, falling asleep between his two doms.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently not accepting prompts, Sorry :(


End file.
